Faded Memories
by XxHannahHightopsxX
Summary: Maddy was Flints world... His weakness, His life.... His Daughter.... *Sorry about the summary! :-S*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my First CWACOM Fic, and NO Its not a one-shot. So, Yep. This is A Prolouge…. **

**Disclaimer : I only own Maddy! :^)**

_She looked up at him… _

_His dark, ocean blue eyes shimmered as his mouth curved upward to a smile. As he did this, Maddy noticed the slight laugh he let out, as he squatted down to her height. Her Brown hair, complemented the orange roots, and somewhat down her long strands of curls. A single, lone hair stuck up in her hair on the back._

"_Daddy?" She asked in an adorable tone, Making him laugh a bit louder making it more presentable._

"_Yes, Sweetheart?" He replied, still with a look of awe in his _

_eyes._

"_Why'd You leave Mommy?" She asked again, making his eyes flutter in a surprised way. "W-What? Honey, who told you this?" He asked, placing a hand gently on his daughters shoulder. Tears leaked from her eyes…_

_This hurt him… _

_He never liked to se her cry… She was only 4… What had he done?_

_Now at this moment, Tears pored from her Misty Blue eyes. Flint's heart filled with pain, as he tried to move his arms, and to move his hands to wipe her tears… He couldn't…_

_Trying again, he noticed her eyes…. They where reverted to something behind him…._

_He turned his head unwillingly, as a man in a black suit stood… He let out a sigh, as if he knew this was coming…. The man shook his head with a chuckle, as he extended both hands. "Flint Lockwood…. I never knew the day I'd have to take her away…."_

_Flints eyes widened as his Heart struck a cold beat… Like every vein in his body, was filled with sudden Icewater… 'Take __**away**__!? What was this about?' He thought quickly, as his hands tightened. "What are you talking about?!" He shouted, panting for a sudden note of shock._

"_I'm sorry… But we warned you If you created another dangerous invention, she would have to leave. We don't need you filling her head with crazy thoughts…." He spoke, Picking up the whimpering girl. Flint couldn't move… It was as if he was paralyzed…._

_For a few sudden moments, he told himself to move, but he simply couldn't. A tear rolled down his cheek. As he noticed this, His eyes slammed shut. "No… Im not giving her up… She's All I have with me… She is my Weakness…. My world, my life….. She's My daughter…." He whimpered softly. The man laughed a tad, realizing how pathetic HE thought it was. _

_Maddy whipped her eyes, as she noticed her fathers true emotions._

"_Daddy…. I love you…" She spoke softly, sniffing at the end. _

"_Come on dear…. Time to go." The man said, turning around, walking her to the car._

_Flint fell to his knees on the ice cold pavement, as his eyes grew redder, and redder. They showed no sign of stopping._

"_How could they? They just took her from my arms…" He moaned softly, crying at the end._

"_How could they?"_

_Suddenly, He felt the Icy cold blod in his veins turn hot… they grew warmer and warmer, melting the frozen parts of his heart… Racing faster, his heart almost leaped out of his cheast…_

"_They took her… How could they?" He said again, falling unconscious to the blacktop._

_**He then woke up…**_

Sweat stained his face… Looking to his right, he noticed he was safe in his room. "Ahuh…" He gasped, catching his breath. "I-It was all a dream…"

"AHHH! DADDY!" A small squeak was heard. Flints feet couldn't take him fast enough.

"Wha-Wha-What!?" He shouted, sliding from his bedroom to her bedroom.

"There's a Monster in my closet!!" She chirped, making Flint rush over to her and hug her dearly. "_It's okay… I'll make the monsters go away…" _He chuckled from happiness. The little girl pulled the covers over her pale nose, making him giggle.

Backing away, he tiptoed his way to the closet playing along with the girl. "I'm Gonna' Find that moster and when I do, I will…-" He said, making the girl gasp and pull the covers over her Misty eyes with him opening the door.

"Its okay… You're tough Daddy Must have stormed them off…" A voice called from the door.

"Mommy!" The little girl said with exitment, leaping from her bed. Flint sighed. "Why wasn't she awake? Its been three hours scince I called. Nobody awnsered… Care to explain?" She questioned, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Sam, I can explain…"

"You don't need to…" She said sarcasticly, Watching her daughter pick up toys from her toy bin, and bring them to her father.

"I need to be going… Visitation rights for you expired at 8:00." She said again, but in a serious tone. Maddy made it obvious who she wanted to be with… letting a stuttered sigh pass his lips. "By Honey.." He called out to Maddy, who left, still in her pajamas.

Flint slammed back on to his daughters bed. The word haunted him.

_Divorce…_

_Shaking it off his mind, Flint quickly sat up, and went back to his daily routine…_

_**Hey! How'd you like it? :D I Hope you do! This was just a taste of whats to come! Review to get more! :- )**_


	2. More of A Reason

_**Hey Guys! So Sorry if you didn't like Sam And Flint not being together, but trust me. The story has a happy ending. So don't stop reading, just for that reason! ^_^ Soooo Here's the second chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Maddy! :-P LOL I PWNED YOU!**_

"Flint, Trust me. Its all okay in the long run… Its just-" Earl the Policeman (LOL) Sighed, stuttering at the end, running out of positive words.

Flint looked up from his Mug he was staring into. "I…Its okay Earl, really. I understand…" He grumbled, Looking back down to the paper which was sitting on the table in front of them. They had both done this almost every day. But let alone, everyone knew Earl wasn't the soft type.

When It came to advice, Nobody really went around and asked him. Even though they all knew each-other on the small Island of "ChewAndSwallow", not to much hustle and bustle went on after the "Raining Food". It was just, brightened up a bit.

"Look, Its one of those been there done that moments…. Once you get the hang of it, It just comes naturally…" He said, In a surprisingly akward tone, as if he was making complete sense, when In reality he had no Idea how Flint felt.

_No_ Idea.

But Its not like Earl_ wasn't_ Helping. It was just it seemed So Hypocritical to Flint. He was talking like he Knew what divorce was like, when He was just telling him things he already knew.

"Have you tried talking to your dad?" Earl questioned, breaking the silence. Flint Shook his thoughts of his head with a quick reply, "Well, Why would I?"

"Because He's been through the same thing…." He finished, Gulping Down what was left of his beverage.

Flint felt a tad sorrowful when Earl mentioned the situation. His Hand gripped the mug firmly as He sighed. "No, Really… Its not…."

Earl lifted an eyebrow. "How?" He asked almost in a sarcastic tone…

Flint didn't speak for a moment, thinking of the whole scenario he just wanted to spill out of his lips, but he didn't dare… He tried to summarize it.

"M…My Mother Died…. Samantha only left me…. My father couldn't have gotten her back, and he couldn't see her ever again… Neither could I…." He said, softening at the end.

The police officer backed up in his seat a bit at the poor inventors sad words. He was _speechless._

Then again, what was he supposed to say? Flint had just brought up his mother death, and now Earl was realizing how much of a jerk he thought he was for completely forgetting this. He couldn't tell which one was more sad.

"I-Im sorry Lockwood. Didn't mean to bring her into the conversation…" He apologized. And seeing the acceptance on His face, made him know that he was forgiven.

"Look, I gotta go. Shift began about fifteen Minutes ago." He said again, standing up. Flint still sat down at the booth, with his "Invention Notebook" Which was more of a leather folder, and His Mug.

"Kay. Bye Earl."

"See ya round Lockwood…"

Flint slumped even lower into his seat. _"Oh Maddy….. You remind me so much of Her.." _He thought to himself. He remembered the time they shared in the summer, when Visitation rights where much longer. He'd go on trips with her, off the tiny little Island they both where stuck on during the school year.

His eyes slammed shut.

It seemed Dumb that he was almost doing this all the time. But to him, It was just a way to get her Off his mind. Picking up his Notebook, He saw a Note that flew out. Curious, he picked it up. He smiled when he noticed the way it was written.

In Red crayon.

It read :

Dear Daddy,

I hope you have a good day Even thow Im not there! (Then a very big smiley face )

I Love You!

Love Maddy

He smiled again, and Pit it back in his notebook. Maybe he could think about His daughter for a while longer.


	3. Will You?

**Hey! Im Baaaccckkkkk! :-) This chappie Is adorable to me, and I hope you all enjoy it!**

_Ring...Ring_

Flint Moaned as he sat up in his bed. It had been a couple days since Sam had Picked up his daughter Maddy, and She was now with Flint for his hours. He always felt they where shorter.

He slashed the fluffy blanket off of himself as his two legs slid from the side of the bed to the floor. The wood was cold.

He walked aimlessly for a moment, Then He heard sort of a snap.

'What?" Flint thought as he walked into the kitchen. There, His daughter had been coloring. Seeing him walk into the room, she swiftly put something behind her back, and gave him the look of innocence he couldn't be mad at.

She heard him laugh, as she swallowed hard.

"Maddy? What are you hiding?" He chuckled, knowing it probably was no big deal.

She looked down to her feet which she had shuffled along the floor a few times.

"Uh... No-thin" She grumbled in an innocent tone which matched her "cute little face"

"Maddy, Sweetheart, you know its bad to hide things, Don't you?" He said, being more fatherly, than sarcastic, even though you could sense it in his voice.

Maddy just sniffled, and whimpered a tad.

"Yeah"

"Well?" He said, Squatting down to her hight. She looked at him with her big Blue eyes that matched his.

"Promise You wont be mad?"

He looked at her a bit more sternly now. '_What do I say to that?" _

"Well, I guess I wont." Flint said, awaiting what his daughter would pull from beind her back. Her hand shot out, and It took him about ten seconds to realize what she had actually broken.

A lone Purple Crayon was in her hands, that had been broken in half .

"Im Sorry Daddy! I did not want it to break!" She squeaked. Flint laughed, as he picked her up.

"Its okay sweetest." He chuckled with a smile, as spun her around, and set her on a chair, where she could finish her drawing. Besides. He had Breakfast to prepare!

The fridge was Full.

Completely stocked on whatever, and more. He looked to himself for a moment, and then the clock. He hadn't checked the time since he had been up.

It was about Eight thirty. He Met up with Earl around Nine, for breakfast anyway. He got an Idea.

"How'd you like to go see Uncle Earl, (My God, Im sounding like Miley Cyrus!) and get some Breakfast there?"

Her eyes seemed to lighten up, as she put on a big smile. Flint took this as a yes. "But Daddy, Can I bring My picture?" She questioned, the blank look clearly on her face. "Yes, Lets just get you dressed!"

--

"Hey-a Lockwood." Earl called, noticing the duo come through the doors.

Flint Sat her Next to him, at A table in the diner.

She simply sat down, and continued her Picture. She was quite into it... The table was quiet, until the Little girl sparked a conversation... "Guess what?"

Flint replied with the nod of his head, and a simple yet satisfying "What?"

Maddy still focused on her drawing coughed and then spoke again. "Wednesday at School is Bring your Hero to school day."

"Is that Right?" He chuckled, Watching, and admiring how she could go on and on about the subject and never look up from something she was doing. "Mhmm!" She hummed, signaling what he heard was correct, and it wasn't his ears.

She continued . "Yea! Its going to be so much fun, because I hear Mikayla is Bringing in her Grandma, and She's Loads of fun. When I went to her house, We had Spaghetti and Meatballs, and They where really good! We also played board games and stuff...." The Little 6 year old stammered. Earl chuckled, Sipping from a mug he had gotten before the two arrived.

"I know Maddy. You have told me." Flint laughed, Looking still to her.

"I was wondering...... If You would come? " Maddy asked, No moment of silence whatsoever, until After she had spoken.

"_What!? Did she just say I was her hero?! Sam wasn't?! This.... This is nice of her...." _He thought. Shaking it off his mind, He came into reality where Earl had a look of utter shock, and apparently, so Did Flint....

"I-Im Ur hero?" He stuttered, looking to his daughter, who had finally broken he gaze between herself and the Picture, ad she leaned over and Hugged him. "You'll always be my Hero Daddy!"

**Major Awh moment for me! Flint would make such a great daddy! Don't you thinks so?**


End file.
